


Take My Computer Away During The Holidays

by midnightwriter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightwriter/pseuds/midnightwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gives something to Derek and Derek is not a Christmas person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Computer Away During The Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> It's a very silly story. I blame this holiday season for giving me feelings and inspiration.
> 
> Oh, and english is not my first language, so if you spot any mistakes you should tell me about them so I can fix them!

\- What is it, Stiles? - Derek asks to the small box that was given to him by the teenager.

 

\- Well, it is Christmas. Or the birthdate that you share with Jesus and no one cares about neither of you because that old man in red clothes is much more nice than you both for giving presents to the kids and stuff... So I wanted to give you a little something.

 

Derek felt weird, it was the first time in a long time that he was getting a present. But the thought of it being given to him by Stiles made him unsecure about what was inside the box. That's why when he opened it and found nothing but a piece of paper he didn't feel surprised. At all.

 

\- What's this? - he was not very fond of the idea of actually reading what was written on the paper. He'd rather hear whatever Stiles had to say to him.

 

\- No spoilers. You gonna have to read it by yourself.

 

Derek sighed deeply. This was not going to end well, he was very much sure of it. Apparently he would have to read because throwing the gift in the trash can seemed a little bit to rude... even for him. He opened and there was Stiles' calligraphy saying:

 

_"This year was not easy for neither of us_

_I hope the next one will be better._

_I can't really rhyme, actually_

_But writing this as a poem seemed_

_To match more properly with this holiday._

_So I wish you a Merry Christimas_

_And a Happy New Year_

_But, for the sake of Beacon Hills,_

_Stop dating psycho bitches_

_And start dating me."_

 

\- Really? - Derek rolled his eyes as hard as possible.

 

\- Did the best I could with what I had. - he shrugged.

 

\- That's the worst poem I've ever read.

 

\- Well, you should concentrate on the message it brings, not on the silly little details such as me sucking at poetry, y'a know? How do they say? "Never look a gift horse in the mouth", that's it.

 

\- Thank you, Stiles. - Derek said not very convincingly. - Should I give you my gift now?

 

\- You bought me something? - Stiles was surprised.

 

\- Something like that... - the werewolf answered misteriously.

 

He approached Stiles with mystery glowing eyes and put one of his hands on Stiles' cheek. The boy hold his breath in expectation and his beating organ was pumping more than the necessary amount, makig him blush a bit.

 

Derek brought his mouth next to Stiles' ear lobe and he could sense the air coming off of the werewolf. It was not helping that the other hand of the man was now on Stiles's waist, too close yet not as much close as Stiles wanted. Damn, he was losing his mind! And when Derek's voice whispered against his warm skin, Stiles was definitely not ready for what he heard.

 

\- Try again on Valentine's Day.

 

Then the werewolf left the room with Stiles' gift in one hand and a pretentious smirk all over his face. Leaving a half hopeful, half horny and half mad Stiles behind. 

 

A few moments later, Stiles took his phone from his pocket and checked its calendar. "Shit! There's still 52 days left..."

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! Happy New Year! And a very Sterek year to us all! o/


End file.
